Just a Game of Cards
by Jaime Wilde
Summary: Badass Hermione has changed her identity, but what happens when she runs into an old friend?


**A/N: Heya folks. I figured I would try my hand at some bad-ass Hermione. Let me know how it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. J K Rowling does. Go her.**

**

* * *

**

Lying alone in her bed she raised her head. The echoey house around her, seemed more ominous in the dark, and she brought the warm covers tighter around herself. She had been lonely for a while now; her and Ron just hadn't worked out. She sighed again, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now.

As she swung her legs out of bed, into the cold air, she slid on her slippers. She walked through the silent rooms and into her kitchen, before turning on the kettle. Her Alsatian got out of bed, yawned and clattered over to her. She idly stroked his head while staring out the window, watching the sun rise.

She hated the hollow feeling of loneliness that was constantly with her now days. After Ron cheated on her, she hadn't found anyone else. Not that he would let her. Everyone that worked in the same building was warned off her. She was still his property, even if he wouldn't capitalise on that fact. It had gotten to the point that she had left her job at the Ministry, leaving her alone in her house for hours at a time.

She had soon grown sick of being the good girl who stays at home and studies, quickly rebelling against the girl Ron seemed to be so attached to. She had died her hair, a gorgeous shade of dark, dark brown with the slightest hint of red to the almost black hue - so different to her frizzy, mousy bush from before. She kept it long and wavy, smoothing it with a spell, liking the feel of it rolling down her shoulders. She normally finished the look with smokey eyes, slightly reddened lips, dark clothing, lip pierced, ears pierced, and big, black Doc Martens.

In short she had turned bad-ass.

When she decided to change her looks she also dropped off the radar, keeping out of contact with her old friends and quickly moving house. She had then changed her name from Hermione Granger to a less conspicuous Ruby Jones. She had bought Sammy, her dog, and her Harley-Davidson 2011 Superlow. Her sleek black motorbike which normally resided in front of her house was her pride and joy, and she often put on her leathers just to go for a joy ride.

Currently, she slipped her tight black jeans on, slipped into her faded black 'Guns and Roses' tee with the sleeves ripped off, and slipped on her PRPS leather jacket. She pushed the sleeves up, slid her biker gloves on, gave Sam one last pat, and swung a leg over her baby.

She kick started the engine, revved it twice, and tore up the road. The sheer power of the vehicle below her sent a chill through her that had nothing to do with the wind whipping past her. As she wove through the cars, she sped through a red light, bouncing onto her back wheel as she sped up, receiving copious amounts of startled beeps and shouted curses. She grinned into her helmet as she skidded to a stop outside her favourite haunt.

She kicked the prop up and flipped the keys into her pocket. She sauntered into the bar, greeted by the male population there. The only women were Ellen the bartender, and her daughter Jo. They smiled at her and Ellen slid Hermione a smoking shot.

She downed it in one, the firewhiskey burning a trail down her throat, and flipped Ellen a Galleon. She called for a beer and turned to face the crowd.

Pool tables occupied the center of the room, and the low lamps and mist of smoke that permeated the place relaxed her into the familiar surroundings. The one difference to the room and locals was a group of upper-class business men taking shots in the corner. Hermione's mouth curled into a grin as she saw the blond at central, being cheered by his friends as he down shot after shot, all of which were in a line. As he slammed each glass down, his eyes seemed to dim, the alcohol working into his system.

"He's got balls that one." Ellen muttered in her ear from behind. Hermione grinned. Any guy with balls was good enough for her.

She finished the beer keeping her eyes on the blond and sashayed over.

"Evenin' boys." She announced. "Who's up for a round of strip poker?"

They all stared at her eagerly, and she linked eyes with the blond. This was a challenge aimed entirely at him.

"Definitely." He smirked, wringing a flash of recognition out of her brain. She was back at school and Draco was calling her names. After he nearly reduced her to tears, he gave her his pirate smirk, before walking off proudly. The blond was Draco Malfoy.

They sat around the table with the low lighting and she dealt the cards. After several rounds and her still wearing every single item of clothing, she could sense the guys disappointment. The only other person with all their clothes on was Draco, and Hermione was working her hardest to change that. She wanted to humiliate him, like he had humiliated her, and for that she needed to get him naked.

Soon everyone but them had dropped out, and it left them having to strip down. She cheated like a whore, managing to get him down to his slim leg black jeans, minus his fancy uptown blazer, smart white shirt and black tie, and shoes and socks. He stood before her and slowly removed his belt, laying it on the table amongst his other clothes, his friends having already taken theirs, leaving with disgruntled looks and ruffled egos.

Hermione played her cards again and laid them down, grinning smugly. She looked up into Draco's eyes, seeing a mirroring grin, as he laid his cards down. He had beaten her.

She stared him in the eye as she removed one glove, and he upped his game.

When they had gone well past midnight, and all of his dickhead cronies had left the bar, they were still playing. He had recovered his shirt, which he left open, leaving his extremely toned chest available to any willing ogler. It was a shame Hermione wasn't interested. She was left in her jeans and tee combo, her Docs, leather jacket and biker gloves laying before her on the table.

As she lost again, her scowl deepened, widening Malfoy's cocky smirk.

She stood up, sauntered in front of him, and slowly lifted the edge of her top. She revealed the neat ties peaking out of her skinny jeans, and undid them slowly. She then whipped her sexy, lacy underwear from her jeans, slowly dangling them in front of his face before placing them on the table, and retreating to her seat opposite. He sat gaping at her as she sat down and crossed her legs, placing her feet on the chair next to him. She was taller than everyone always seemed to make out, reaching the height of 5'9" and she knew her long legs and curvy yet slim figure was hot. As they continued to play, she managed to win the next few rounds, reducing him to his tight black boxers. She raked his body with her eyes, deciding to fuck him sometime anyway. Just because she could rub it in his face.

She lost the next round as well and he looked triumphantly into her eyes. She slowly stood up, crawled over the table, and straddled his lap. As she ran her lips across his throat, she felt his cock harden. She grinned as she slowly bit his neck. Very slowly, she grabbed his hands and slid them to her waist, using both her own and his hands to lift her top, while all the way caressing her body. As she ran their hands over her breasts, she rolled her eyes back into her head, playing the part of the hot, desperate chick. She wanted him horny as a dog on heat, so she could bring him to his knees before her.

She dropped the shirt on the table and lent forward taking his bottom lip between her teeth, locking eyes with him, and pulling back. She walked back to her seat, swaying her hips, and picked up her cards.

Looking up she saw the second his resolve snapped. He dived across the table, knocking the cards, bottles and clothes to the floor, but he obviously didn't care. She was pushed back, toppling the chair, and ending mounted amidst the clothes. He leaned down, taking her lips in a searing kiss, but was soon pushed back by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down staring at the small sliver of wood digging into his flesh.

"Do not assume to much Mr Malfoy." She hissed. "You mean nothing to me. This is all just a game, and if you are not careful, you may just get hurt."

"It doesn't mean shit unless you take a risk." He quoted from a song, and she sent a stunning spell his way.

His face froze in his cocky grin, and she lifted his heavy, rigid body off her. She placed her panties on him, sticking them in place with a Permanent Sticking Charm, and replaced the remainder of her clothing. She gathered his clothes, and gave them to Ellen, trusting her to put them to good use. Draco, she left spreadeagled on the poker table. He was covered in cards, his hard on clearly visible, barely covered by the lacy underwear she had stuck onto him. She smirked leaving him with H.G. printed on his chest in lipstick, with a kiss stain beneath.

She left the bar smugly, waving to Ellen one last time, paying her tab and skidding away on her motorbike. It purred under Hermione and the throaty growl vibrated through her. She felt proud, liberated, and most of all sexy. She grinned as she shot to the local racing pit, needing to take a couple of rounds on the dirt track.

* * *

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you know, the aforementioned Motorbike is hot. Like haaaawt. Well, it's definately my kinda thing.**

**Review and let me know, I know it's pretty crappy. Tell me everything that needs improving, and if you think it should continue. I wasn't planning on writing more, but if there are spelling mistakes, or shiz that could just be done so much better, LET ME KNOW! Thanks. :)**

**J.W.**


End file.
